1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output device, an image processing apparatus, an image output and image processing system, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image output device has been proposed which, if an image file selected by a user is a RAW format file, and if there is a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) file corresponding to the RAW file and suitable for printing, transmits the JPEG file to a printing apparatus, and which, if there is no JPEG file corresponding to the RAW file and suitable for printing, generates a JPEG file from the RAW file and transmits the generated JPEG file to the printing apparatus, to thereby reliably perform print processing of the RAW file even when the printing apparatus cannot directly print the RAW file (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-33468, for example).